


Lebensgefährten

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV, i guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Seit sich über das lange Wochenende in seinem und damit auch in Boernes Leben etwas Grundlegendes verändert hatte, war Schlafmangel praktisch vorprogrammiert.





	Lebensgefährten

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Siehe unten, weil wegen Spoiler.  
>  **A/N:** Das ist er also. Der Anfang eines neuen Bingo-Abenteuers.  
>  Ich bin mal wieder der lieben Tjej zu Dank verpflichtet, für das Drüberlesen und vor allem den Titel. <3  
> Viel Spaß!

***

 

Thiel rieb sich seufzend über die Augen, als er die Tür zum Präsidium öffnete. Eigentlich ließ er sich auch mehr so gegen das Metall fallen, während er die Klinke drückte, und dankte innerlich den Naturgesetzen für den geringen Kraftaufwand.

Er war hundemüde. Seit sich über das lange Wochenende in seinem und damit auch in Boernes Leben etwas Grundlegendes verändert hatte, war Schlafmangel praktisch vorprogrammiert. Ihre Nächte waren definitiv kürzer geworden und wenn sie ihr aktuelles … Bewegungslevel die nächsten Wochen aufrecht erhielten, würde er seinen Kilos förmlich beim Schmelzen zusehen können. Nicht, dass er sich da großartig beschweren wollte …

Und es war ja auch sonst schön. Sie wollten es schließlich so. Sie beide, nicht nur er selbst. Außerdem hatte er sich darüber im Vorfeld wirklich genug den Kopf zerbrochen. Es war nur eben auch … anders. Über all die Jahre hatte er fast vergessen, wie schön sich so etwas anfühlte. Gebraucht zu werden. Da zu sein. Irgendwie sogar selber zu brauchen. Er hatte es vermisst. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn fast überrascht, durch seinen Job rückte sowas ja gerne mal in den Hintergrund. Aber auch besagten Job würde er ja nicht mehr ewig ausüben können, so weit war der Ruhestand gar nicht mehr entfernt, und irgendwie tat es unabhängig von der grundsätzlichen Freude auch gut, ein „Danach“ zu haben.

Das alles änderte allerdings auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er jetzt mehr in sein Büro stolperte als lief und froh war, seinen Schreibtischstuhl keine fünf Meter mehr entfernt zu wissen. Puh, er war ja sowieso nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber heute fühlte er sich wirklich ganz besonders alt.

Im Gegensatz zu seiner jungen Kollegin, die ihn natürlich sofort erblickt und freudestrahlend auf ihn zugetreten war. So wie die aussah, war sie bestimmt schon wieder bestens informiert.

„Guten Morgen, Chef!“

„Moin, Nadeshda.“

„Ich habe die guten Nachrichten schon gehört.“ Hatte er's doch gewusst.

„Hat es sich schon rumgesprochen, ja?“

„Was denken Sie denn. Wir haben ja auch lange spekuliert.“

„Schlimm genug“, sagte Thiel. „Mein Privatleben geht Sie nämlich gar nichts an.“

„Jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so, als hätten Sie da total das Geheimnis draus gemacht. Sie haben sich das doch so lange gewünscht.“

„Mjaja“, grummelte er, denn sie hatte ja recht. Und sie hatten es wirklich nicht lange für sich behalten. Gar nicht für sich behalten _können_. Jetzt musste er doch schmunzeln.

Ein bisschen albern kam er sich ja schon vor, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr ihn das alles freute, immerhin war es ja nicht das erste Mal überhaupt, dass sich sein Leben auf diese Weise veränderte, aber vielleicht waren solche Veränderungen auf gewisse Weise immer wieder ein erstes Mal. Und es war eben auch mit Boerne, das machte es zusätzlich besonders. Vor allem besonders schön.

Er hätte zugegebenermaßen auch nicht gedacht, dass es so gut funktionieren würde. Allgemein war er überrascht gewesen, dass Boerne das auch gewollt hatte, aber dass sie sich so schnell einspielen würden, als hätten sie jahrelang nichts anderes getan, das wunderte ihn immer noch.

Er musste lächeln, als er sich an den entscheidenden Moment erinnerte – an die Wärme und die Aufregung und an Boernes Lachen.

„Ist es nicht total schön, neben ihm aufzuwachen?“, fragte Nadeshda neugierig.

„Na ja, wenn er mir nicht gerade wild durchs Gesicht schlabbert … und eigentlich ist das Bett für ihn sowieso tabu. Das hat er nur noch nicht verstanden.“

Sie lachte. „Alles braucht seine Zeit. Und gerade so ein Welpe erfordert eben viel Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Pfff. Das würde viel besser funktionieren, wenn Boerne ihm das nicht ständig durchgehen lassen würde.“

„Dabei haben Sie den Kleinen doch erst seit ein paar Tagen.“

„Sie müssten die beiden mal sehen, wenn sie zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen. Die haben nur aufeinander gewartet, ich sag's Ihnen.“ Er rollte mit den Augen, in Wirklichkeit aber freute er sich darüber, dass Boerne und ihr kleiner Familienzuwachs einander so schnell ins Herz geschlossen hatten. Jasko hüpfte nahezu ununterbrochen um Boernes Füße herum und noch war er so klein, dass sein Kopf genau in Boernes Handfläche passte, wenn der sich beugte, um ihn zu streicheln.

Als Kind hatte Thiel auch einen Hund gehabt. Freddy, ein kleiner, aufgeweckter Beagle und der beste Weggefährte, den man sich nur wünschen konnte. Gemeinsam hatten sie so manches Abenteuer bestritten, von Piratengeschichten über wahre Heldentaten, und wenn von einem der Bettlaken seiner Mutter in all dem Trubel am Ende nur noch Fetzen übrig geblieben waren, hatte Freddy stets ohne ein Knurren die Schuld auf sich genommen.

Thiel war 15, als Freddy starb.

Dass er den Verlust jemals verkraften würde, hatte er damals nicht geglaubt. Aber das Leben war weitergegangen und der Wunsch nach einem neuen Hund mit den Jahren gewachsen, sodass Boerne und er sich nach langem Hin und Her dazu entschieden hatten, einen Welpen zu adoptieren. Und auch, wenn es nicht so einfach war, das mit ihren Berufen zu vereinbaren und es besonders jetzt am Anfang noch viel Anstrengung bedeutete, waren sie sich doch einig, das gemeinsam schaffen zu können – so, wie sie bisher alles gemeinsam geschafft hatten.

Da nahm Thiel es dann sogar in Kauf, dass sein geliebter Rechtsmediziner zur Zeit stark von vier kleinen Pfoten und zwei weichen Öhrchen beansprucht wurde.

„Nicht dass Sie mir noch eifersüchtig werden“, neckte Nadeshda ihn und seine Gedankenblase verpuffte.

Thiel musste grinsen. „Keine Sorge. Boerne hat ja zum Glück zwei Hände zum Kraulen und das Bett werde ich mir schon wieder zurückerobern.“

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, wie albern und unrealistisch diese Idee mit dem Welpen ist, aber erstens hatte ich viel Spaß beim Schreiben und zweitens nennt sich das Ganze ja nicht umsonst Fanfiction, wa? :D
> 
> Bingo-Prompt: Adoption


End file.
